The present invention relates to suspension systems and, more particularly, to an independent air suspension for use on off-road trailers.
Trailer suspensions are usually leaf spring or torsion. Neither of these conventional suspension systems have the travel or the stability required to traverse off-road conditions.
As can be seen, there is a need for a suspension system that may provide ample wheel travel and stability to keep the wheels of a trailer on the ground through rough and uneven terrain.